


The mistery of love

by Matrakcsi



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Married Couple, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrakcsi/pseuds/Matrakcsi
Summary: What will happen when Ariadne Oliver and Hercule Poirot have to act like a married couple?





	The mistery of love

\- Madame, I think we should...

\- Sss! Don't you see that they are coming?  
We need to find out more about these two. I know that they are involved in it. - said Ariadne Oliver in a low but excited voice - She was so happy to leave her work and her Sven Hjerson. It was a real refreshment to be around a real murder, with her old Belgian friend.

\- We are in the perfect spot to listen what are they talking about. Or maybe a little closer... - Poirot stood next to her, well, it wasn't really the kind of thing he would do. It's not the way Hercule Poirot solve a problem, but he had to confess to himself that he did enjoy Mrs. Oliver's company, he enjoyed watching her mind at work.

xxx

Yes, Poirot and Mrs. Oliver were about to solve a problem. Well, it started out with a letter from a stranger... About two weeks ago Poirot had received a letter, from Mr.B. an English gentleman, who was writing about an upcoming murder. He wrote some details and he was asking the famous Hercule Poirot's help. How flattering! And it seemed that Poirot will have to travel to a beautiful part of England, to an old castle which was working as a hotel now.  
Ariadne Oliver, his dear old friend, was at his place when he received that letter, and of course, he had to read it out loud. She was quite interested in the case.

\- I want to go with you Poirot!

-But Madame, no one can know about why I'm going to be there. Incognito is what I need. And how would it be? Poirot is going with his friend? Oh no, non...

\- Yes! I mean, I have an amazing idea. - Poirot raised his eyebrows. - I'll be going as your wife... - Now she looked at him like she just sad something brilliant.  
After a long discussion, Poirot finally agreed on this plan. After all he was very tired and bored lately, and it seemed like a refreshing idea.

xxx

 

So there they were now, standing next to a big room, which seemed to be a library. Ariadne tried to get a few steps closer, but Poirot grabbed her elbow,  
and murmured "Non-Madame". And he was right, they could hear perfectly well the conversation without being seen.

\- Oh, George! You are so silly! How can you believe her? - said a very sweet voice. A blond young woman said it to a quite handsome but very frustrated young man.

\- But you saw it... it's... We should leave this place, Amy, I don't know how long can do it.

\- I knew! - Ariadne said in a little louder voice, but she realized it was a mistake.

-Did you hear it? Someone is there! - the young man said. - I bet it's that ugly old man with that awful woman.

\- Oh, don't say such awful thing about that sweet couple...

Mrs. Oliver and Poirot were in trouble now, but Ariadne quickly came up with an idea.

\- Poirot now trusts me please, I know what I'm doing... - But she had to finish her sentence, she knew the boy was almost there.  
And there he was, with the young lady by her side, who looked very worried now.

\- I knew that somebody was listening to us! -  
But when they reached them, they could only see an old couple talking.

\- Oh dear, I like this place so much! Isn't is wonderful! I love you so much! - And before the young adults could ask anything, Ariadne quickly put her lips on Poirot's. Poirot was in a shock.

\- Oh, how adorable! - said Amy, the young blonde girl - come on, George, we should leave them alone.  
But before leaving, George give them another piercing glance.  
They left the, and there-there was Ariadne alone with Poirot.

But something happened. When Ariadne kissed, or tried to kiss Poirot, he did not react very well, but after a quick moment he put his hand on the back of Ariedne's head, deepened their kiss. And that fact shocked Ariadne.  
Both of them closed their eyes, and when they finally broke the kiss they looked into each other's eyes and did not move. It was so odd and lovely at the same time. With Poirot's hand still at the back of her hand, she broke the silence.

\- I think we should both go and get some rest, and tomorrow we could continue it... I mean the investigation... - she blushed. - Good night!

\- Yes, yes...Bon Nuit Madame!  
He was standing there alone for a little, trying to get his thoughts in order. But he had a mess in his head, first in years, he was confused by his feelings...


End file.
